Azula in Neverland
by ethium
Summary: Not even father is safe from Azula's wrath. Our princess finds the Gaang to be useful; There's no need to kill them... yet. As the days go by and the whimsical events pile up, will Azula ever reach her goal? Will that goal actually stay the same... ?
1. Reverse & Replay

**A/N:** I started this fic such a long time ago, and now I'm finally posting it! I hope you all enjoy it, as I've worked very hard on it. I love Azula, and this is a fic _about her;_ A fic that follows her every move and, I hope with precision, her thoughts as well. What'll happen as our princess tries to obtain world domination? _Wouldn't you like to know_.

**Disclaimer: **3the does **NOT** own Avatar! However, she did send snail-mail to Bryan and Mike asking, "Dear Sirs: If you would be so kind, _please_ give me the rights to this show!" ...She is still waiting for their reply.

* * *

Episode .01; Reverse & Replay

_"Extreme remedies are very appropriate for extreme diseases." -- Hippocrates, Aphorisms_

* * *

Focusing was next to impossible for Ozai as his mind fumed with rage. He had never experienced something so… disorderly, and simply remembering the days events irked him to the fullest extent. He was beyond upset and struggled to remember the last time such vast amounts of anger pulsed through his veins.

The first army of people to ever forcibly enter his world were of a poor class, lowly people who are never expected to obtain much throughout the course of their miserable lives. And yet they achieved the satisfaction of nearly taking out the Fire Nation. By making a mockery of his citizens through exploiting their only weakness, they had also successfully marked the Fire Nations most embarrassing event in history. An unfathomable thought, but he had been humiliated by a group of conspiring peasants.

Ozai sat in his crimson room contemplating his next move, the large banner bearing his nations insignia displayed behind him. He had appointed two of his most intelligent assistants to write a speech, something simple and formal explaining what had happened during the black sun; but Ozai had given that order three days ago, only two hours after his army managed to push back the intruding forces. Taken their long time to submit a decent speech, Ozai figured that not even the Fire Nations brightest scholars could justly explain what had occurred on that day.

But Ozai knew what had happened; he could see exactly how the events unfolded like clouds rolling in before a summer storm.

Things didn't connect; he could feel it himself deep within his spirit. Lies were floating about, wicked ghosts he had only permitted himself to set free. Someone was deceiving him, and his convictions only deepened as he talked with the son he cared nothing for. Though still unbelieving what the scarred boy revealed, Ozai knew he didn't trust Zuko's words because he didn't want to.

_Azula would never_

He tried convincing himself; but Azula had more of his flesh than her mothers, making dishonesty something that came naturally to his daughter. Zuko however, a near replication of Ursa, was destined to always tell the truth.

So the report Azula delightedly relayed to her father about Zuko defeating the avatar...

And the news Zuko vehemently told his father of the avatar still being alive…

Simply did not match up.

Though Zuko was gone, searching for the Avatar to now join him and not end his life, Azula still remained in the Fire Nation loyally abiding by her fathers orders. She was the only one who could shed some light on what had truly happened.

"Daddy, you called?" Azula asked, sauntering across the onyx flooring to his throne. She was obviously uninterested in what he had to say. The young princess was dressed In simple silk robes colored amaranth and brass; Her hair, moist and drying cold, was pulled back into a quickly tied ponytail. She observably had better things to do with her time, listening to him speak was such a waste.

"I was really enjoying my bath, the servants _finally_ got the water right on the first try and Ty Lee _finally_ understands how to properly use a loofah, so excuse me if I seem at all groggy." She says examining her wrists. She knew what this was about, she had been expecting it for awhile now. He was going to rant and rave about what happened during the eclipse, as if the walls of the Fire Nation were burning down as he speaks. Azula sighed deeply to herself, bracing her mind for the boredom eager to assault it and making perfectly sure that what Ozai saw was his daughter in a firm stance, her arms folded neatly behind her and her golden eyes politely looking at him.

"I'm very disappointed, Azula. The events that happened on the day of the eclipse have falsely shown our nation to be weak, a failure." He stresses every word and pushes them through his teeth. What he can't understand and didn't expect -- that his prodigious daughter would fail -- angers him the most.

Sure Azula and the rest of the army had succeeded in forcing the assailants to retreat, but Ozai was angered that they had even had the _chance_ to attack.

"The invaders should have never made it into the palace; they shouldn't have gotten into the city for that matter. And as much as death pleases me so, I did not enjoy half of my men being destroyed. Why did that particular day interest you so much as one for slacking off? Can you not handle being ruthless, do you no longer derive pleasure from someone's death? Is ending an army of peasants lives no longer fun and too much of a _job_ now? Or perhaps you've been drinking that special tea, of course meant for my dreadfully poor brother, which I have forbade anyone to touch."

Ozai glared at his daughter, not wanting to believe she was standing before him looking so calm yet so disgraceful. He knew she could do better than the unsatisfactory act she had given that day. He knows he taught her to do better.

Azula grimaced, though she quickly hid it beneath a blank stare. Daddy hadn't been this snippy before, surely something new was bothering the old guy.

"Oh, father, you humor me." Azula spoke, placing a hand daintily over her chest to feign sincerity.

"You know as well as I do that we were overwhelmingly outnumbered. Not to mention that the smart guy apparently made detailed plans and maps along with numerous inventions to help them with their siege."

"Siege!? But that's just it!" He barked, voice rising in anger.

"They shouldn't have accomplished so much to be given the right to call what they did a siege. Their operation should have never started, it should have failed before they even reach the ports!" He yelled as his eyes began glowing.

He stood from his chair and guards flanked to his side. Azula couldn't believe how worked up he was getting, it was extremely unlike him. Though in a twisted way, Azula was honored she had such an immense effect on him. She growled lowly under her breath, forcing herself not to look at him as he sparked within her a ravenous fury. She lowered her head and turned it to the side; her face would be the only thing to give away her anger, so she had to be careful not to let him see... At least not until she composed herself. Ozai was simply to upset to coherently converse with anyone, not even his most favored daughter.

Azula was beginning to grow tired of his verbal attacks, and his contemptuous voice was starting to wear on her nerves. Then Azula realized that her father had always been like this, when ever angered by anyone he'd wear down their self-worth until they fled the nation or killed themselves. Truly un-noble for a king. She was beginning to think that Ozai's reign as Fire Lord had long ago expired.

"Yes father, I understand. But we still stand, we are still undefeated." She states, pounding her fist into her palm for added effect.

"The war isn't over yet, and I assure you we will come out victorious, just as we always have and always will. Just as in Ba Sing Se." Her voice is calm, and now so is her expression; she wants to go away, quickly. This talk may very well bore or anger her to death, and it was odd sympathizing with how Mai feels most of the time. The poor girl, it's a wonder how she remains with a full head of hair.

Ozai sighed deeply, feeling that no, his daughter didn't understand; and he was tired of her hiding things.

"Speaking of Ba Sing Se, Azula my daughter, my favorite child and the fire nations pride and prodigy; I was informed with some rather interesting information that dreadful day we were attacked. So interesting in fact that it made me, Fire Lord Ozai, lose brief control over his emotions." He walked calmly but swiftly towards her, stopping only a few centimeters in front of her.

"I could be relaying a message from your brother, but I am unsure. Though I hope you could shed some light on the situation… I dare say I was stunned upon hearing the news, but I feel comfortable speaking truthfully in your presence... Would you like to hear what was said?"

Azula was silent. Ozai chuckled to himself, his heated breath pulsing quickly over Azula as he does so. Her hands curl tightly into fists; she fears nothing, but his presence is truly overwhelming when he's close.

_He knows the truth, he knows the truth…_

She repeats to herself, she knew one day he would figure it out. Only.. Only _it's too soon_.

"You don't need a diary for me to be able to read you like a book."

"Well then father, maybe you should consider getting glasses." She hissed, thinking to herself that any idiot would have figured long ago that Zuko didn't kill the avatar, that in fact no one had killed the bald kid.

"So, you _didn't_ bring down the Avatar! You didn't prevent this invasion and you didn't succeed!" He is now even more infuriated than before. He takes a few steps back to properly gauge her expression. She's grinning…

"But what you did do is lie. And you have not only failed me, but you have _disgraced_ me as well. You have dishonored this nation, you have dishonored yourself!"

He snakes a hand around her throat; in a flash she is against the wall, and a loud thud resounds throughout the room from the impact before she falls to her hands and feet. She can hear Ozai's maniacal laughter in the background, behind the beating noise of her heart in her ears. Bile finds it way up from her stomach and she coughs, she spits, she can feel every bit of her father-loving façade crumble away.

_Fine… if he wants it all to end now then so be it._

Azula stands, wiping spittle and blood and strands of hair from her face. Replacing it all with a most sinister grin. She doesn't care why he did it or if he really meant to or anything; She just wants him to pay, to suffer, to feel pain. It's about time he's known what defeat was like. It's time she's put her plan into motion.

"Hahaha, father... Still showing off, are we? But surely you know that everything I do I do for you… right?"

"So you were purposely unsuccessful to impress me? Is that what you are saying? Dear daughter, have you gone _really_ mad?" He asks rhetorically, pointing two fingers squarely at her face. She only snickers in response.

"Oh daddy, I obviously didn't fail. Look how upset you've become. You've even taken your time to leave your seat and approach me, I know how much exercise older man get simply from walking… I feel so special." She taunts, her grin now revealing rows of pearly white teeth.

"And yes I did do all this for you, though it could be more properly phrased…" She says snidely as she raises two fingers of her own. She lightly taps her foot twice against the ground.

"I think that I've done everything I set out to do…." A Dai Li Agent appears through a hole he creates from underground and entombs the Fire Lord into a cylinder shaped cocoon. Ozai elicits a grunt in response to the coarse earth tightening around his body.

"…Don't you agree?"

* * *

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER! Oh this reminds me of the old days... I love cliffhangers, sorry if it annoys anyone. 

I hope everyone knows that the Dai Li are basically like... Azula's _stalkers_. That's how dedicated they are to her; They are _never_ too far away. Upon writing this chapter I hit a wall, and then I remembered how Azula basically pwned Long Feng in CoD.

Appearently, Azula's been plannning this day all along... I've already written chapter two... update?


	2. Spark Fire

**A/N:** EEE! It's chapter two! I like this chapter because... there's action and _violence -- _oh how we love that, right?! Right?... Anyway, there's also a _twist_. I'm not too fond of what happens in the end... What happens, you ask? Please read! I promise you it's worth it!

* * *

Episode .02; Spark. Fire.

_"Only the dead have seen the end of war." -- Plato_

* * *

Azula would like to thank her lackeys for aimlessly following her every order. The Dai Li had been so obsessed with her power and sinful persona that they were willing to give her their lives if she so needed it. The only thing she _despised_ about them was that they insisted on following her around like newborn puppies. However, their inability to leave her alone did prove helpful in this instance. 

"Ugh.. What trickery is this?" Ozai inquired before really giving himself a chance to think about it, and he immediately regrets speaking out in such a shocked tone. In the face of danger he must _always_ remain calm.

He strains his neck, it's the only thing he can move; and oh how he wishes he could point a fiery finger at his beloved daughter. His entire body up to his shoulders is surrounded by dark earth, his silly head wobbles every now and then as he tries to pry himself free. Azula simply snickers and enjoys the moment; The vision of her father bound and powerless. She was _finally_ going to claim the throne for herself. Her plan, although it had begun earlier than expected, was falling perfectly into place.

"Ironic, no? I'm pretty sure that just now it was _you_ who wanted to see _me_ restrained. But, in the end, the outcome is exactly the _opposite_. Entertaining, isn't it?" Azula smiles with all sincerity. Her intuitions are always right; He was unfit to be the Fire Lord, and someone needed to knock him off of his high horse.

_If only he hadn't thrown me…_

She thinks. It was his blind hostility that vaulted her "plan" into action.

"I warned you I might seem groggy today…" She says, squeezing drops of water from her long hair.

"But, perhaps that was an understatement?"

Ozai doesn't respond to her taunts, but Azula can just see how furious he is. The sweat beading on his face and the veins bulging underneath lightly tanned skin tell it all. His hair is a mess, sweeping over his vibrant gold eyes and swaying against his haggard breath. His guards line up defensively behind him, poised to attack. But more of Azula's Dai Li Agents appear, equally prepared to fight and locking both sides into a stalemate.

Azula is the Dai Li's queen, their _God_; For her the Dai Li had sworn to do anything and everything they could in their power to protect her, they would do anything to make her happy.

But who would attack first, the Dai Li or Ozai's defense? With Ozai and Azula standing between them, dead center on the battle field, neither side wanted to risk fighting and hurting the one they served. So the men stood, firmly grounded and ready for anything.

"You're a traitor! Are you not completely yourself? Perhaps you have been brainwashed, are these actions even registering into that evil mind of yours? I can't believe I wasted such ridiculous emotions on you; You aren't worthy of my concern, my happiness, my love -- no matter how simulated those feelings may have been. You are worthless, Azula. Just like your pathetic brother! Nothing but scum, filth, scraps of food that the peasants live off of."

"Ugh, for someone with such limited control of their limbs you certainly talk more than you should!" She snaps. The casing of earth around Ozai tightens, causing it's prisoner to growl deeply in his throat. It was a warning for him to be quiet, but he doesn't heed her threat.

One of the firebenders sends a flame toward Azula. But he only succeeds in causing his own demise. She dodges the blow; Whilst a Dai Li agent bends the terrain beneath the soldiers feet. A wide column of earth juts from the ground and smashes the pathetic male into the high ceiling once it had reached the top. Blood trickled from the edges of the beam and ran a haphazard course down its side. Dark red like rubies, the blood gleamed in the dancing candle light of the Fire Lord's throne room.

Azula laughs to herself, the sight of blood always made her feel giddy. She was tempted to touch it; to feel the cold, wet liquid run over her fingers and puddle in her palm. But instead she remained stationed near the Dai Li and glared at her father.

Though his soldiers audibly gasped and began to fear the 15 year old child, Ozai ignores it all.

"It was too good to be true; That one of my children had actually been _worthy_ of being related to me was nothing more than foolish idealism. Your grandfather made the silly mistake of loving his children, and look where he is now! He's a rotting corpse in his grave! Murdered by his own child, no less." He laughs haughtily to himself, showing pride in what he had done.

Azula is fairly shocked; She always suspected it was him who had killed Azulon, but she never gave the incident much thought. It was hard to admit that she cared much. Of course she had wanted her father to be Fire Lord, and therefore Azulon would _have_ to be dethroned; But Ozai's stoic personality left her to believe that Azulon had simply died of old age -- everyone expected he would.

"So it _was_ you who killed grandfather."

_Well, I doubt that Iroh or my mother could do it…_

"I suppose that for repeating this same mistake my father has made I shall also suffer his fate. Though handed to me by a female, you still are my strongest child. So I guess it all _really is_ the same.

Therefore, when you ascend the throne, and in many years after you have kids of your own -- I wish with all of my dark heart that my grandson does away with your pitiful existence." He then spits at her feet, and Azula _almost_ becomes genuinely hurt by her fathers words.

"Am I that easy to hate?" She asks, mildly interested in his answer. It was something she might have to work on. Being a likeable person keeps coups to a minimum.

"Have your men release me and I'll _show_ you just how easy you are to hate." he says, smiling.

_One, two, three, four…_

There were seven Fire Nation guards against her six Dai Li Agents, not that much of a difference at all. And if she were to count herself in the fight both sides would be equally numbered. Fire Nation soldiers are not familiar with the act of surrendering, but that's exactly what Azula needed this group of men to do. This was not the right _place_ or the _time_ to fight.

"Goodness father, when did you become so melodramatic?" Azula asks rolling her eyes.

"If it's a fight you want then present to me stronger men. Killing innocent people isn't exactly my thing. Fortunately, It's one trait that I _didn't_ pick up from you. I did, however, learn how to make people wish they never existed.

And yes, I admit…" She begins with an air of disappointment in her voice.

"I'll probably never bring myself to be able to actually _kill_ you." Her sinister grin returns. How far her lie extends, no one really knows. Lightly she taps her feet against the dark tile and lifts one hand towards her father.

"But I'm sure I can make you wish that I could."

"I doubt that." Is all Ozai says, puzzling Azula.

She barely has a chance to even consider what he could mean before one of her agents, a firebender in disguise, shoots a flame into the center of her back.

* * *

**A/N:** This is Azula I'm writing about. If you want to read about her frolicking in sunflower fields then I want to deter you away from this fic now. See, I aim to keep her IC. And even if this fic ends up becoming AU, I still want Azula to be _Azula_.. Anyway, I should also point out that I've decided to put a pairing in here! Zoisaito, you should have a good idea of what that pairing is! 

Hmm, I guess I should edit this and say that: Yes, I know the part about Azula having kids will make you twitch! XD


End file.
